Burning Phoniex
by whitetiger72
Summary: Years ago James Potter taught at Hogwarts.During that time he had a secret relationship with Lily Evans.Suddenly tragedy strikes and brings a happily married James and a torn Lily together.A can of worms will be opened, sending James's life spiraling down
1. Walking Away

DisclaimerIf I owned the rights do you think I would be writing this, humm let me think.No Please read and REVIEW. Thanx

"James remember the book you talked about in class, the other day

"Yea"

"Well I read the book and I'm not sure that the _blirous_ spell is actually a defensive spell."

"Oh, yea" he says, pulling her so that she's siting on him. Wrapping his arms around her waist. "Whys that." he asks

"Just caz it seems more like a dark arts spell then a defense spell, that's all."she say gently, but at the same time very passionate. James's arms still around her waist, turns her around to face him. Her eyes meet his.

"Your beautiful you know right." James says as she softly strokes the right side of his face

"I love you." she mummers into his eyes

"What" he says. Shock is evident in his face. His arms no longer around her waist.

"I love you, James" she says still looking into his eyes, her voice soft, but now with a hit of pleading. "Don't you love me, too?" she asks gazing intently into his eyes. Shock still evident on his face he sputters

"Y-your my student." he says looking into her green eyes. Her face displaying all the hurt and shock she feels.

"Oh, I see," as she gently removes herself from James and eases into the edge of the bed. Her feet on the floor and her hand on the door knob. With one last look at James she says "Good bye Professor Potter." she says softy as she closes the door, leaving behind a very shocked twenty-two year old.

The week following, edged by for Lily. Thankfully she had no classes a s graduation was this Friday and then she'd be off

Graduation Day

"We've all come such long ways. These past seven years here together we've learned about life an of course magic. Now, though we are adults, entering a world we've never faced before. I wan't to say we will all be safe and live happy lives, but I can't. There's a war going on, so instead I am left to say life your life to the fullest and may happiness come your way.

Thunderous applause greeted Lily as she stepped off the podium. Watching the mounds of graduates throw there wizards hats into the air she follow suits. The graduates have no officially graduated.

"Lily that was the most wonderful speech."Professor Dumbledore says to Lily, while whipping a tear caught in his eye.

"Thank you, Headmaster." James seeing the Headmaster leaving Lily's side, seizes the moment to talk to her.

"Lily" he says greeting her.  
"Hello Professor Potter" not meeting his eyes.

"Well, I just wanted to wish you good luck and to say great speech."

"Thank you Professor."

"Seeing as how you've officially graduated Lily I'm no longer your Professor," he says placing his thumb on her chin and raising it so that she's looking directly into he's eyes.

" Your right of course Professor. Thank you for your kind words, but I must be off. Still tons to pack before I leave on the train."she says quietly and very polity, while all the while still looking into his hazel eyes.

"Yes of. ., Well I wouldn't want you to forget anything."

"Good bye, James."she says sadness and hurt showing in her eyes telling him everything. She walks away leaving him standing there alone, in the mist of all the happy graduates. He watches her slowly walk away.

Please tell me what you think. By pressing the go submit review button. )


	2. Revlations

DisclaimerIf I owned the rights do you think I would be writing this, humm let me think. No. Please read and REVIEW. Thanks

"James, sup buddy."

"Hey man," James says getting up from the chair he was just sitting on.

"Dude what happened to your food?" Sirius asks as he opens James's fridge.

"You happened, did it ever occur to you to buy your own food?"

"Shhpn, no that's what your for."

"Of course Padfoot."

"Hey James didn't you have a student named Lily Evans." Sirius asks as they both sit down on the chairs James was previously was sitting on. The chairs surround a table littered with junk, but tucked away in the corners is a picture of James and his wife Vivian. Smiles and Love radiate off.

"Yea I did."James says with the faintest traces of edginess in his voice.

"Why did you ask?

"No reason,"Says Sirius

"It's just that there was something about her in The Daily Prophet."

"What'd it say?" James asks with the edge of concern in his voice.

"Knew you'd ask that, that's why I brought a copy with me." Sirius says as he reaches in his back pocket of his jeans and pulls out a folded up copy of today's latest addition of The Daily Prophet and handing it to James.

"Well I must be off, seeing as how you have no food."

"Bye Padfoot."

"Laters Prongs."And with that Sirius gets up from the chair that he was sitting on stands up and with a faint popping sound Sirius is there no more.

With Sirius gone, James is left to score The Daily Prophet for sighting of Lily Evans. He hasn't thought about her in at least over a year. He suppressed his feelings for her, afraid of them. His wife makes him happy now thought, there is no need to dwell on the past. After looking through the the prophet for a few minutes he has finally found the article.

Death Eaters strikes again

_On 27 March Death Eaters attacked another muggle born family. This family_

_ of Lily Evans 19 and her daughter, Ren Evans were attacked by two death_

_eaters during the night of 25 of March. The two death eaters went straight_

_for Miss. Lily Evans, but the killing curse missed and instead hit her eighteen_

_ months old daughter. The two death eaters then fled the area. Aurors are _

_still looking for the two escaped death eaters. Ren Evans funeral will be _

_held on the 27 March, at Our Lady of Hope church._

James sits in his spot for a few moments after he read the article, still stocked by what he had read. He hasn't seen or heard from her since her graduation, but now he has a sudden urge to see her, to speak to her. He needs to know that she's ok.

He apparated at the door of Lily's apartment building, knowing that's it's rude to apparite on a person's door. Darked hallways illuminated by a single light bulb. In the darked corner, created by the staircase is a woman kneeling on the floor giving a guy a blow-job. The man moaning in pleasure. The moans resonating throughout the entire stairwell. Walking up the staircase James sees needles littering the steps. Well,James thinks to himself Dealteration doesn't have it's reputation for nothing. Only the very poor of the wizarding world live here, sometimes it is also referred to as the very dregs of our (magic) world.

Once James reached the second landing he started looking for apt. 2C. After a few seconds of searching he realizes it was straight in front of him all along. Walking right in front of the of the door. For a second he hesitates, afraid of what he might see. James knocked three times before Lily answered door. The first ting he notices is the look of deep sadness, thats with her for so long it almost seems as if it will become etched in her face.

Lily looking at James, the shock evident in her face.

"P-Professor Potter, what are you doing her." she asks while closing the door behind her.

"I read about your daughter in the Prophet and want to come and say how sorry I am."

"Thank you."

"and to give you these." he says, while handing her a bunch of white lily's (her favorite flowers)

"Thanks again Professor."

"May I come in."he asks already knowing the answer.

"Yes of course," she says all very politely, as she opens the door and hold it for him. The first thing he notices are the framed scribbles on the wall. As he walks closer to the wall he notices that in the middle of two framed scribbles is a picture. A picture of a young woman with green eyes and deep red hair, but the focus of the young mother is on the smiling toddler. Hazel eyes and puffs of untidy brown hair. Both smiling radiantly back at him. His eyes focusing in on the young child again and wondering why this child looks so familiar.

Lily noticing where James wondered off to, says in a sad quiet voice "That was taken three months ago," smiling at the memory the picture brings.

"Would you like something to drink, coffee, tea perhaps?"

"Tea would be great,"

"Would you like to sit down." motioning for James to sit down on the faded red love seat, a little ways away from the middle of the living room.

"Yea, great, thanks" his thoughts still stuck on the little girl

"Of course Professor," she says while shuffling out the the living room and into the kitchen. Moments later Lily returned with two cups of steaming hot tea. Handing James his cup, she sits down beside him on the love sit. Normal they would have been siting right next to each other, but Lily so skinny she only occupys half of the cushion.

"Well Professor is there something you wanted?"

"Humm, well to be honest I just wanted to see how you were doing." his voice filled with concern.

"Thank you for you concern, Professor but I'm fine. I'm sorry you had to make the trip for nothing."

"Lily, why would you day the trip was a waste, I got to see you didn't I." he says all this while trying to crack a smile out of Lily.

"James"all pretense of politeness are thrown out. "I'm no longer your student. I haven't been for quite sometime now. Why are you here."not believing the crap he just gave her.

"Who was Ren's father." he says rather bluntly.

"What." Lily acts now looking flustered. She hadn't expected that question.

"Who was Ren's father." James asks again.

"You were."

"WHAT" he says. It is his turn to be shocked now.

"I had a daughter and you didn't tell me" James says now directly screaming at her, no longer sweet.

"You left ME, James, YOU left me, what did you want me to do?"Lily asks trying to keep her cool, but failing.

"I had the right to know." James says now standing up. He had forgotten he was hold the cup full of tea, while standing up he dropped. Shards of glass and tea spilling and spraying everywhere.

"But now I'll never get a chance to know her, thanks to you." he says in an almost menacing tone.

"You selfish Bitch."he says to Lily slapping her.

Her cheek red from where he had just hit her, a tear silently leaking from her face.

"James what do you want from me?" her voice filled with pleading and desperation.

"I don't know" he says while taking a step back from her

"I'm sorry." he says in a low voice, while quickly leaving her apartment.

James leaving Lily again to pick up the pieces he left. Tears silently streaming down her face. "I love you so much Ren." she says softly to herself. Leaving her thoughts to dwell on her daughter.

James still shocked by the news that he had a daughter and stunned by the fact that he had hit Lily, in a haze walks as fast as possible out of Lily's apartment building, appariting once outside. Find is home just as he left it in the morning, he collapses onto the same chair in which he had read the article on Lily's, his daughters death this morning.

Please Review. This is the longest thing I've ever written for this fanfiction site. Please review to tell me whether I should continue this story or abandon it. Thanx


	3. Desperation

DisclaimerIf I owned the rights do you think I would be writing this, humm let me think. No. Please read and REVIEW. Thanks

Weakness is a thing that chains us, but don't let it be a thing that defines us.

He can't stand it, she's siting there. He's a slave to his passion, passion which no's no control.

"Professor I finished the assignment you gave me."

"W-w-what."He says he voice snapping him back into reality.

"I said I finished the De-Ten-Tion assignment you gave me."an then adds the word Professor in as an afterthought, but the word comes out as a snigger.

"Oh, yes thank you." he says in a daze, putting the piece of parchment paper on his desk.

"Well if that's all Professor I think I'll be on my way."Lily says already making her way to the door.

"Lily wait a second."

"Yes Professor?" she asks as she turns around in mid step.

"I-I-I." For once he's at a lose for words, her face is just too close to his. He can see her eyelashes, see the spark in her green eyes. Without knowing what he doing, he bends down and captures her lips. Suddenly he deepens the kiss and Lily doesn't resist him. It's when James's tongue tries to gain entrance into her mouth does Lily come to her senses. She jumps back.

"Professor, w-what does this mean?" Lily asks looking directly into James eyes, though still intoxicated from the kiss. James still shocked by his own boldness, unsure of how to answer Lily's question.

"Professor?" She asks again, unsure whether James heard her or not, judging by the dazed expression of his face.

"Lily I want us to be together."

"Like a relationship?" Lily asks unsure of what James means.

"No,no, not a relationship." he says quickly

"Well, not technical sense. What I mean to say is I want to be with you and I want you to be with me, but without eh complications of an actual relationship."

"Humm, I'm not sure Professor." she says unsure of what to do or say for that matter.

"Call me James, Lily." as he cauacly takes her hand into his and interlocks his fingers with hers.

"I-I, think I'd like that, James." Lily says looking at their interlocked hand. Only to look up at him and smile radiantly at him.

Change scene

"James why did you tell me to meet you by the lake at ten pm?" she asks, all rather out of breath as she sits down Indian style next to his spread eagle form.

"What is it a crime to want to spend time with you now." he says laughingly

"But you already saw me today, you taught me today."

"Oh you where in that class I didn't notice you. Oh wait were you the one who kept raising her hand after I asked the class a question. But then again that girl was really geeky with frizzes red hair. And you couldn't possibly be that girl, your just to beautiful.

"James" she says playfully hitting his arm.

"That is so not the point." determined to give him a piece of her mind.

"So what is the point them." determined try and keep a straight face.

"The point is I have N.E.W.T.'s coming up and the three and a half essay you assignment you assigned our class today didn't help either."

"Baby I'm sorry." he says somehow magically edging himself close to her, so that all he has to do is tug on her arm and she'll move from where shes siting on the ground to his lap. From there he automatically resets his body so that she can lean on him. Hands intertwined.

"James" she says whispering

"Look at the stars."

It's at that moment they are both content to be with each other while in silence.

James's Perspective

He's having the time of his life. He's never felt his way before about anyone, any girl that is. He won't admit it to anyone, well maybe the maurders but sometimes he scared of his feelings for her. They so strong. James isn't a fearful man, but when it comes to relationships he's so afraid. Afraid that the other person won't return them. But what James is really afraid of is rejection. His fears though seemed to be washed away every time he sees Lily. He won't call it a relationship, but that's what he and Lily have. So he's the adult in this relationship, he knows that this is wrong. He's a teacher and she's the student. The thing is though, he can't bring himself to end what they have because even though he knows it's so wrong it feel so right.

Lily's Perspective

She's in heaven. James is so wonderful. Yet that's the root of her problem. He's so wonderful, great, and everything else that she knows that she's falling in love with him. Every time though she brings up the word relationship he freaks out and then quickly changes the subject. He trys to hind the fact that he's afraid of relationships, but she can tell.

She's aways known that out of the two of them, she has the most to lose in their "non-relationship." Not only has she never felt this way before, but she's aways upfront about her feelings. She doesn't want to get burned, shes been burned to many times by her father, but she knows that no matter how strong his feelings are for her the second she tells him hers, that's the end of their "non-relationship." It hurts her so much that no matter how much she loves him, he'll never love quite as much.

All those truths don't hurt her as much as her greatest fear- that no one will ever love a thing like her. She knows that it's an irrational fear, but her father embedded that thought and fear into her along time ago. She would never tell James or anyone else for that matter about her father. The Phoniex must burn to emerge, her personal quote. To her it means that if you can conquer your past you'll be a stronger person. She wants to conquer her past, by conquering her fears. Every time she trys her mind replays her father's drunken slurs at her. She wants James do desperately to love her back, to push away her fears, but he's battling his own.

James suddenly wakes up from his star gazing daze. He feels like he could do this forever. He knows what he's doing is wrong yet as he looks down he sees Lily curled up into a ball, head nestled against his chest, he really doesn't care about right or wrong. Looking back at the sky he guesses its about half past two, judging by the darkness of the sky. Thank God James thinks to himself that todays Saturday. Lifting Lily he carries her to the doors, then pulls out his invisibility cloak from his pocket and pulls it over himself and Lily. He walks carefully walks to his quarters, carefully opening the door, while not dropping Lily at the same time. The center piece of the room- the bed. Gently he places her down on the right side, by he gets ready to sleep on the left side.

Eight Hours later

James's eyes adjusting to the light. Waking up he remembers last night, his eyes looking/searching for Lily. He need not look though, shes right where he placed her last night.

She seeing that he's aways says "Hello Stranger."

-------

James his eyes opening in a flash. Seeing his surroundings, his wife Vivian still sleeping next to him. It is then that he realizes that it was just a dream, dream of a past along time ago. For some reason he has an unsettling feeling, yet he can't place it nor does he understand it. He hasn't thought about the year he taught at Hogwarts for a long time, in fact he suppresses his memories of them. He remembers the look on Lily's face when he saw her yesterday. The look of shock and brokenness is what still remains with him. He can't help but wonder if he helped cause some of that.

Realizing that even though it's four in the morning, it pointless for him to try and go back to bed when he's so wired. After getting dressed and having a bit of toasts he appraites so Sirius's apartment. Once there he sees that Remus once again has slept over on Sirius's sofa. Gently pushing Remus, so that he wakes up.

"Stop, Stop I'm up I'm up." says a sleepy Reums.

"Sorry 'bout that buddy."

"Hey did Sirius bring a girl over last night"

"Yea, why."

"I was going to talk to both of you since your both here, but no need to disturb Sirius."

"Yea good thinking."Remus now checking his watch

"James this bloody well better be important, for you to bloody wake me up at four in the freakin morning."says a pissed off Remus.

"Moony I had a kid." says James looking straight into Remus's eyes.

"WHAT"

"Yea, I only found out today."

"What do you mean you only found out to day. How thick would you have to be to no that Vivian had your kid."

"Well hears the thing."James's says looking kinda nervous

"The kid wasn't with Vivian."

"You mean you had an affair, James even for you that's way below the belt."

"No you idiot, I would never cheat on my wife."

"So then how did you have a kid?"asks a wildly confused Remus.

"Do you remember the year I taught at Howgorts."

"Yea"Remus says slowly

"Well during that time I had a relationship(he's only using that word so that Remus will understand him) with my student, with Lily Evans."

Remus just staring at him waiting for him to continue.

"Well yesterday Sirius drops by with The Daily Prophet, and in it is an article about Lily Evans daughter and how she was killed by Death Eaters. So I went to see Lily, you no to give my condolences, so in her apt is a picture of her and Ren, her daughters name. I notice that the little girl looks familiar, and then I realize, Remus the girl looks like me. I ask Lily who the father was and Remus, James looking Remus straight in the eye, she said me.

After hearing that Remus doesn't know what to say, still dazzled by what he's just heard.

"Remus hears the thing I left her right after she told me she loved me," James no staring into his hand, almost hoping that just by staring at them, they'll give him some sorta of solution.

"I think I may have loved her, but when I saw her yesterday right after she told me I was the father I slapped her."

"Remus what do I do." looking up from his hands and pleading to Remus to give him and answer.

Remus looking at James now, he's never seen him that broken before. The sight of a pleading James leaves Remus at a loss for words.

Hey everybody would like to thank sarena678, LAGal, XxStephXx,and Jasmineprnc. Thank You all so much for reviewing. I'm going to be moving from NYC(great city) to Beijing in China, so obviously I won't be updating anytime soon. The more reviews I get though the faster I update. I don't mean to be mean but I won't update unless I get at least six reviews, so if you like what you see and what more. Please Review. Thanx.


	4. Emptiness

Disclaimer if I owned the rights do you think I would be writing this, humm let me think. No. Please read and REVIEW. Thanks

"Hold back your fear and see nothing is real 'till its gone so hold on before it's too late."

- Goo Goo Dolls

"'Fuck man,fuck this week," James's says muttering to himself, while slamming down the empty shot glass.

"Amen to that man, so what you say Prongs what 'bout a toast. A toast to a fucked up day." Sirius I could toast you to that 'till I'm drunk tonight.

"Good man Prongs. Good man."

"Hey barman, give me a my friend here two shots each of the strongest liquor this place has got."Sirius orders

"This one's on me man,Prongs don't even think about paying I owe you for all the times you sobered me up."The Barman giving Sirius his hard liquor, passing James his share he says.

"Cheers"

"Cheers". And all James remembers is the clinking of glasses.

Two Days Earlier

"Potter I needed that report as of yesterday, I don't pay you to do nothing." Moody says with a bit of a growly

"Yea Potter,didn't you hear that your getting lazy what's wrong with you." says Vance with a sly smile." adopting a more serious tone she asks."Seriously though, what up with you, because just the other week I was reading about the "Famous Potter" and how ad mist all the war he is the lone hero who will save us." she finishes with a bigger snigger then she actually intended.

"Pretty sure I read the same article, not sure I read how ad mist all the war I the lone saver of the the wizarding world." he says and then with a smile adds " perhaps though my reading abilities have merely disintegrated."

With an even bigger smile Vance continues to respond."Well I might have embellished a little bit."

"Really only a little bit," his eyebrows raised.

Her face now a raptured smile she says, "perhaps it was a touch more embellishing then a bit."

"I wish I could save the wizarding world," he's says with a slight daze in his eyes. "I wish I could save all the innocent people from their death that they never saw coming. I wish our children wouldn't have to now the feeling of fear. I wish so much, yet I can't even seem to finish this damn report." James finishes with defeated tone.

"Yea, well we should get back to work before Moody fries your ass."Vance says shuffling back towards her desk.

Defeated James to his desk, only to find a letter from his wife.

_James,_

_Doctors appointment. _

_St. Mungo's _

_3.57pm_

"Fuck this man," just another thing I've got to do. Shuffling the letter in between reports of of muggle victims and and Aflred's remains, with no visible body parts.

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -

"I can't believe we're going to have a baby,"says Vivian glowing with excitement.

"I know its so hard to believe,"James replies smiling at the thought of himself as a future father.

"Oh shit, James darling, would you be a dear and get my jacket form the ward I seemed to have forgotten it there."

"Sure thing sweetheart."Kissing her temple

"I'll wait for you in the main entrance."Vivian screams after him as he's about to get on the lift.

Getting off the lift, not looking as to were he's going, James walks had first into someone

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watch . .. ,"but the rest of the sentence dies in his mouth as he sees just exactly who he walk into.

"Lily," he says helping her up, yet talking her appearance at the same time. She looked worse for wear. Dark circles under her eyes, and the unhealthy look of someone who has lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time.

"Are you alright? What are you doing at Saint Mungo's?"

Flustered and caught off guard by the very sudden appearance of James she didn't have enough time to get her act together. "Um,"she responds but with the look of someone who's lost their words. "Um, I had an appointment."She replies lower her head slightly feeling the he's gaze upon her.

"Are you alright,"James asks his voice filled with concern.

"Yea, of course, but I'd better go. So bye Professor Potter."

"Yea bye Lily,"he says in a fading voice as he turns to look in the direction she disappeared into..

--

"Oh, healer -in training, I'm so sorry. I knocked but no one answered."

"It's quite alright James, I was just finishing up."the healer in-training Marie says as she exits the room. James seeing the jacket picks it up, but when poised to exit he sees something that catches his eye. A file labeled Lily Evens. Seeing no one entering the room he cautiously opens the file.

Patent's name: Lily Evans

Date of Birth: 22 of January 1960

Doctor's comments: Miss. Evans came in after results from some sort of muggle examination stating that she had a rare form of bone cancer. She came in for conformation. Due to my examination of Miss. Evans bones she does in fact have cancer. Ask Katian to schedule a follow-up appointment with Miss. Evans.

Shock fills James, unsure of what to do with the information he's just uncovered, he puts the file back and goes back to his wife. Trying to leave behind a memories of a girl he used to love.

--

One Day Ago

"Is James Potter home, Madam?'

"What, James yes, why." Jame's wife responds startled at the sight of a man in her fireplace

"Please tell him to report to the Ministry of Magic at once, it is of the utmost urgency."

"Yes, will do, right away."

--

"Wow, shit what'd you forget how to dress yourself."

If James had been caffeinated he would have laughed at Vance's sly humor, but as it was it had just spent the better part of 10mins before trying to put his socks on his hands thinking they were gloves, only to realize that they were neither gloves nor was it winter.

"All right people, listen up. There's been another attack, and you know why?" Moody asks growlingly "Because there's a war going on. And damn it don't you people forget that fact." his voice now so loud it constitutes as screaming. "You just keeping going on thinking that every time you hear about a new attack that it's the last one, that your going to wake up from some horrid dream that you all seem unable to wake up from. Well bloody hell people, your all fucking awake, and it's a fucking war that's real, so wake up and start doing your jobs. Only then will you be doing your jobs." with that he dissapreates to the scene of the attack.

The deafening silence last but only to be broken by the sound of dissapreating aurors.

--

A mists the back drop of cascading darkness all James can hear is screaming. Piercing screams, screams of the soul, of the innocence, screams of pain, screams of a lives wanting to keep on living, but most of all screams that he can't stop.

In a daze he stubbles upon a burning house ablaze with dancing flames, Death Eathers dangling the youngest child 50ft in the air. The mother is pleading and begging for the Death Eathers to release her son, but their own response to her request is with a flick of one of the Death Eathers wand they set the woman on fire. Yet a piercing scream awakens James from his stupor, the piercing sound coming from the ablazing house. James going on instinct and running on adrenaline with no thought for logic, races into the burning house in search of the any person who could be still strapped.

"HELLO"James screams feeling the heat from the falling structure.

"ANYONE HERE" There is no reply but a faint whimpering sound leads him to believe otherwise.

"PLEASE, I'M ONLY HERE TO HELP." James's eyes's burning with smoke, yet he sees a black shape moving, running to the shape, he finds it is in fact a girl, no more then seven at most.

Picking up the girl, he secures her in his arms, then runs like hell out of the flaming house.

A safe distance away from the danger,stops running, taking a chance to notice the girl he has been caring. Her whole being covered with soot, tears dripping down her distraught face and whimpering into James's chest. "It'll be okay, everything will turn out alright," he says trying to comfort the girl, while holding her close to his chest. His attempts at comforting sound hollow, as he is trying to convince himself as well as the girl what everything really will turn out alright, as he sits on the hill looking upon where the Death Eather's had just been moments before and eyes the destruction they've left behind and the dead taken before their time, all the while comforting a little girl who's just lost everything.

I would like to thanx R.L.N.Tonks for all her(?) help. Without R.L.N.Tonks this chapter wouldn't have been published this soon. and i would also like to thank every one would took the time to review to this story. Thanx you it means to much to me. I'm am in need of a beta reader if any one would like to like to be please respond. thanx


End file.
